narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Madara Uchiha
was a legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. He founded Konohagakure alongside his rival, Hashirama Senju, with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree how to achieve that peace, they fought for control of the village and Madara was believed to have died. In truth, Madara survived and went into hiding to work on his plans to end world conflict. Unable to complete it in his natural life, he entrusted his knowledge and plans to Obito Uchiha shortly before his death. Background Madara was born during the Warring States Period as one of Tajima Uchiha's five sons. Madara and his brothers grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with the Uchiha's rivals: the Senju. Three of his brothers died young, leaving Madara with only his younger brother, Izuna. Madara and Izuna became very close through their shared loss and constantly competed with each other to get stronger. This, combined with Madara's naturally strong chakra, enabled the young Madara to develop a defeat adult Senju in battle and develop a reputation as a genius.Naruto chapter 398, page 18 During his infrequent downtime, Madara met a boy his own age named Hashirama. The two quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers. Like Madara, Hashirama was also a shinobi who had lost brothers on the battlefield. Together they imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight.Naruto chapter 623, page 8 As a precaution, Madara and Hashirama did not divulge their family names, but nevertheless discovered each other's identities: Madara was an Uchiha, Hashirama was a Senju; it was their duty to kill each other, even if they were friends. Needing to choose between his family and his dreams of peace, Madara chose to end his friendship with Hashirama so he would have no reservations over killing him in the future, a resolve strong enough to awaken his Sharingan.Naruto chapter 624, page 8 Over the following years Madara and Hashirama continued to meet in combat. Madara could never defeat Hashirama - even after acquiring a Mangekyō Sharingan - and Hashirama could never bring himself to kill someone he still considered a friend. In time, both Madara and Hashirama became leaders of their respective clans, a position Hashirama tried to use to broker peace between them.Naruto chapter 386, page 6 Although some Uchiha found the offer increasingly tempting, Madara refused due to Izuna's death at the hands of Hashirama's own brother, Tobirama. Madara used Izuna's eyes in order to gain "eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan and restore his deteriorating vision. With this new power he waged one final assault against the Senju and was summarily defeated. Rather than kill Madara to bring the era of war to an end, Hashirama offered to kill himself if it would stop the fighting. Madara was moved by Hashirama's gesture and finally assented to peace.Naruto chapter 625, pages 4-5 The Senju, the Uchiha, and all their affiliated clans came together to found a village of peace, where children would never need to die in battle. Madara and Hashirama, rekindling their childhood friendship, called that village Konohagakure.Naruto chapter 386, page 10 But Madara's idea of peace differed from Hashirama's: where Hashirama envisioned cooperation with the other newly-formed villages, Madara desired control so the peace could never be lost, evidenced by his attacking Iwagakure's Mū and Ōnoki so that they would submit to Konoha's authority.Naruto chapter 575, pages 8-11 When Hashirama was elected as Hokage, Konoha's leader, Madara also became concerned for the Uchiha's future, believing this to be but the first step in the Senju's dominance.Naruto chapter 625, page 19 The Naka Shrine had been in the Uchiha's possession for generations and was brought with them when they settled in Konoha. Through careful study, Madara was able decipher enough of it to learn of the history of shinobi: of the endless cycle of failed peace and the destiny of battle between Uchiha and Senju, but also a means of unity for the world.Naruto chapter 646, pages 7-9 With this knowledge, Madara decided Konoha was a failed experiment. He tried to convince his own clan and even Hashirama of the same conclusion, but none would hear him.Naruto chapter 626, page 2 Madara chose to abandon the village, returning with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox under his control to challenge Hashirama.Naruto chapter 399, page 9 They fought to exhaustion, and from the carnage of their battle the Valley of the End was formed.Naruto chapter 399, pages 11-13 In the end, Madara, too tired to even keep his Sharingan activated, was killed by Hashirama.Naruto chapter 626, page 14-16 News of Madara's death spread fast and his corpse was secretly hidden to keep anyone from finding it and profiting from it. But Madara had planned ahead: he had scheduled Izanagi to activate sometime after his death, changing reality to bring him back to life in exchange for his right eye's vision. He left a copy in place of his real body and went into hiding with a special trophy from his fight with Hashirama: a mouthful of Hashirama's flesh that he transplanted into his wounds. It was not until decades later, towards the end of Madara's natural life, that the cells had any effect, awakening the Rinnegan (in the process restoring his right eye). With the Rinnegan he was able to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, which he used to cultivate a mindless living clone of Hashirama from which he could produce a White Zetsu Army.Naruto chapter 606, pages 13-14 Over the years, Madara had perfected his plans for peace in what he called the Eye of the Moon Plan. But as his years waned, Madara knew he couldn't complete his plans in the time he had left. So he transplanted his Rinnegan into a young Nagato without the boy's knowing, intending Nagato to someday use the eyes to restore Madara to life. If Nagato was to do this, however, Madara would need an agent to act on his behalf and guide Nagato towards this ultimate goal. Madara waited, connecting himself to Demonic Statue to keep him alive until someone could be found.Naruto chapter 602, page 12 During the Third Shinobi World War, Madara found a badly injured Obito Uchiha. Madara used Hashirama's cells to replace Obito's damaged extremities and placed a Puppet-Master Seal in Obito's heart as a fail-safe in case Obito ever turned against him. Until then, Madara began working towards corrupting Obito. He had Kirigakure kidnap the girl Obito loved, Rin Nohara, and seal the Three-Tails into her. He then manipulated events so that Rin would die at the hand of Obito's friend, Kakashi Hatake, while Obito watched.Naruto chapter 675, pages 7-10 Driven to despair, Obito offered his services to Madara. Madara divulged to Obito the history of the Sage of the Six Paths and the Ten-Tails, the details of his Eye of the Moon Plan, and various techniques that Obito would need moving forward. As a final act, he left behind Black Zetsu - an infusion of will - to provide additional guidance to Obito if he ever needed it. With that, Madara disconnected from the Demonic Statue and, with his dying breath, entrusted Obito with his name: Madara Uchiha.Naruto chapter 606 Personality Madara's childhood was a product of the times he lived in: the constant fighting made him a perfectionist that would keep at something until he mastered it, and his triumphs on the battlefield made him self-assured, confident and proud in his abilities and talent.Naruto chapter 621, page 18 Whenever one of these personality traits was challenged, as they tended to be by Hashirama, Madara's competitive streak would emerge. Madara did not mind Hashirama's influence in this regard; he believed that the only way to survive in the shinobi world was to make allies with one's enemies.Naruto chapter 622, page 15 His actions and beliefs were singularly focused on protecting Izuna, his only surviving brother.Naruto chapter 623, page 11 So long as he had Izuna, Madara was reasonable and kind, willing to make concessions for a perceived greater good.Naruto chapter 661, pages 15-16 Madara changed after Izuna's death. He became bitter towards the Senju, particularly Hashirama since he still had a brother. He embraced his clan's Curse of Hatred, opting to die for revenge rather than compromise or forgive.Naruto chapter 625, page 21 He was briefly convinced to set aside his grief and try to replace Izuna with the collective family of Konoha, but could never shake the feeling that he was betraying Izuna's memory. The increasing isolation of himself and other Uchiha from village politics ultimately convinces him of this, causing him to fully break with any other attachments. Madara came to have little regard for others; the shinobi of Iwagakure, for instance, only had purpose so long as they swore unwavering allegiance to Konoha. After he defects from Konoha, his priorities become centered around himself, manipulating countless others in order to satisfy his own goals and putting in place multiple layers of contingencies so that nobody could ever diverge from his own intentions. He values power and power alone. Having so much power of his own, Madara therefore does not like to waste it on unworthy causes or unchallenging opponents, claiming disgust when he is forced to.Naruto chapter 592, pages 5-6 Madara loves fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, the taste of his own blood.Naruto chapter 659, pages 1-5 Yet he is disciplined in a fight, never allowing his failed plans or attacks to upset him, never letting superior numbers or power intimidate him, and always willing to do whatever must be done to gain victory, even if he must "lower" himself with unbecoming tactics or excess displays. This makes him very versatile in combat, ever willing and able to change tactics and exploit advantages. He is perfectly aware of his talents and does not feign modesty, bluntly stating when he is stronger than his opponent and belittling them when they continue to defy him. Conversely, if he is proven wrong or somebody poses a legitimate challenge to him, he will admit it, apologize for previous remarks if necessary, and if and when he gains the upperhand he will not drag out his opponent's suffering.Naruto chapter 672, pages 16-17 The one exception Madara makes is Hashirama. Their years of rivalry left Madara with competing feelings of respect and resentment for Hashirama. He hates to hear Hashirama's name and at the same time grows excited at the prospect of fighting him.Naruto chapter 562, page 2 Madara considers Hashirama the only opponent worthy of his time and will gladly postpone his own plans if it means prolonging his time to fight with Hashirama.Naruto chapter 589, page 2 In his later years, after he develops his Eye of the Moon Plan, Madara becomes pessimistic about human nature, believing the cycle of battle to be inescapable.Naruto chapter 646, page 11 The current, "worthless" reality, he believes, is built too much on the idea of winning and losing. For this reason he is deeply committed to his plan, so much so that he will prematurely end a fight he's enjoying or kill any threat, even his own clansman, for the sake of its success. Appearance Madara was a light-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. In his childhood, his hair was chin-length that parted to frame the sides of his face. His casual attire consisted of a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants. While on the battlefield he wore the standard Uchiha outfit: a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back, with blue pants and bandages around his shins. Around his waist he had a white sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools.Naruto chapter 386, page 5 Later, his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his swords.Naruto chapter 398, page 17 When he reaches adulthood, Madara let his hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. At times he wore maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Most of the time, however, he continued wearing the same basic Uchiha outfit: a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt.Naruto chapter 399, pages 10-11 During battle, he often carried an orange-brown gunbai which had a long black chain running up it. The anime also shows him wearing a metal belt, as well as a brown leather sash to hold some of his other weapons, and a pair of belt sashes to hold two of his swords. In his old age, Madara became extremely worn and emaciated, with his hair turned thin and white. He wore a simple black outfit and used his kama as a makeshift cane.Naruto chapter 601, pages 16-17''Naruto'' chapter 602, page 9 When Madara was reincarnated his body's youth was restored, albeit with the generic effect of gaining grey sclerae and minor cracks all over his body. These disappear once he is properly revived. After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Madara had dark red hair and grey-coloured skin, and he became enveloped by a cloak of chakra that stabilised into physical clothing: a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of a Rinnegan and nine magatama markings in rows of three on his back. Horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector with an upward-curve on the right temple, giving him an overall appearance very similar to that of the Sage of the Six Paths. After absorbing the Shinju produced by Obito, Madara obtained additional magatama markings around his sleeve cuffs and the rim of his robe. Abilities Madara was recognised as the most powerful member of the Uchiha clan and one of the most gifted shinobi in history. Even as a child he was regarded as a prodigy, as he was able to kill several adult Senju before he awakened his Sharingan. History remembers him best for being able to compete with Hashirama Senju, a "God of Shinobi". For this reason, when Obito began operating under Madara's name, the mere threat of Madara's power dragged the world into the Fourth Shinobi World War. After being brought back from death, he at different times proved himself more than a match for the five Kage and all nine tailed beasts. Chakra Madara was noted to have been born with extremely powerful chakra, even by Uchiha standards. This is partly because he is an inheritor of the chakra of Indra.Naruto chapter 671, page 6 His reserves are so large that he could fight nonstop for twenty-four hours.Naruto chapter 624, pages 13-14 Even in his old age he had enough chakra to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path from its cage in the moon.Naruto chapter 603, pages 1-4 His skilled chakra control allows him to perform complicated jutsu with only a single hand seal, as well as quickly absorb and synchronise senjutsu chakra with his own without adverse effects.Naruto chapter 657 Sensory Perception Madara was an adept sensor type, and could detect and recognise chakra signatures from great distances.Naruto chapter 628, page 12 His sensory skills were refined enough to determine a person's clan and the nature of their kekkei genkai, and even differentiate species. When amplified with senjutsu chakra, his sensory abilities were enough that he could fight without eyes, locating targets and dodging attacks through sense alone.Naruto chapter 657, pages 7-9 Taijutsu Although he relies primarily on his ninjutsu, Madara is skilled with taijutsu as well. During his confrontation with the Fourth Division, he quickly moves through hundreds of opposing soldiers, disarming many and dodging attacks from multiple directions. Offensively he can strike with precision before his opponent has a chance to react and overpower individuals twice his size.Naruto chapter 560, pages 5-6 His pain tolerance is high, as he did not flinch after having his arm stabbed or subsequently amputated. Ninjutsu Madara was well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles: he could place a juinjutsu on a target powerful enough to restrict their actions;Naruto chapter 675, pages 6-7 he could perform fūinjutsu strong enough to seal the Ten-Tails;Naruto chapter 663, pages 13-15 he could produce a barrier using his gunbai.Naruto chapter 601, pages 12-13 Through an unorthodox use of the Shadow Clone Technique, Madara was able to fake his death, having a clone take the place of his corpse.Naruto chapter 681, pages 13-14 Bukijutsu Madara is practiced with a variety of different weapons. In his personal collection are seen giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken.Naruto chapter 604, page 8 He has carried swords at different times in his life and has demonstrated proficiency with a blade on the few occasions he's actually been seen using one. His trademark weapon is his gunbai, with which he can shield himself and redirect attacks, or utilize it as an ordinary weapon, wielding it as a mace or flail.Naruto: Shippūden episode 140 With his gunbai he can slice through the giant roots of the Shinju.Naruto chapter 646, page 9 Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Madara has a natural affinity for Fire Release, whether to incinerate forests, produce a wall of flames - which required the combined efforts of several Water Release users to repel - or cover an area with ash to act as a smokescreen.Naruto chapter 657, pages 19-20 In the anime, Madara could create powerful gusts with his gunbai to repel an entire platoon.Naruto: Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations OVA Later in his life he demonstrates uses of Yin-Yang Release, such as amplifying the White Zetsu or pouring his will into chakra receivers to restrict and control those he has embedded with them.Naruto chapter 657, page 5 Over time, Madara gained access to other nature types. After acquiring some of Hashirama's DNA, he is able to perform Wood Release, a simultaneous mixture of Earth and Water Release.Naruto chapter 512, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 561, page 8 His skill with it is comparable to Hashirama himself, and Madara can create trees, wood clones, and even a large wooden dragons to bind large targets like the tailed beasts and drain their chakra.Naruto chapter 607 By using Hashirama's cells, Madara could produce roots from his body to connect to and gain limited control of the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 613, pages 5-6 After he became the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, he is shown using other chakra natures: first lightning, and shortly after that Storm Release, a mixture of Lightning and Water Release.Naruto chapter 674, page 4 Dōjutsu Sharingan Madara first awakened his Sharingan as a child. Initially each eye had one tomoe, but by adulthood his Sharingan had full developed and he could keep them active near-constantly. The Sharingan offers him increased clarity, enough to tell a wood clone from the original, and enable him to see and differentiate chakra. With the Sharingan, Madara can place targets under various genjutsu after brief eye-contact to either paralyse them or relay information.Naruto chapter 606, page 10-11 This even lets him control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox which, once he has summoned it, gives him a powerful tool in battle. He is able to perform Izanagi to temporarily alter reality, as seen when he programmed one of his eyes to activate after his death, resurrecting him altogether. Mangekyō Sharingan Madara and Izuna were the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara's Mangekyō form appeared as three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil. Madara's Mangekyō possesses a rare , which grants him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements. When his eyesight began deteriorating from overuse, he replaced his eyes with Izuna's, restoring his vision and giving him the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.Naruto chapter 624, page 16 In this form, his Mangekyō design took on a combined appearance of Madara's and Izuna's: Madara's in the foreground with Izuna's thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath. Having awakened the power of both his Mangekyō, Madara can use Susanoo. He does not need to fully manifest it to benefit from its use: with just its ribcage he can withstand an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan,Naruto chapter 560, page 9 and he can perform attacks with only its upper half. When fully produced, Madara would hover within Susanoo to grant him greater range of movement.Naruto chapter 575, pages 3-6 His Susanoo wields up to two (four in the anime) undulating blades that can be maintained and controlled remotely.Naruto chapter 660, page 11 Madara can also produce Yasaka Magatama of varying sizes.Naruto chapter 563, page 9 Madara's experience with Suasnoo allows him to fully stabilise its form, causing it to resemble a tengu with outer armour that is nearly impenetrable.Naruto chapter 626, pages 4-6 Its secondary pair of arms wield sheathed katana with which it was able to destroy two mountains.Naruto chapter 589, pages 4-5 According to Madara, the full power of his final stabilised Susanoo is comparable to that of the tailed beasts, and no one had lived to see it a second time.Naruto chapter 589, page 10 Madara was able to shape Susanoo as an armour to clad the Nine-Tails, protecting it from chakra absorption techniques.Naruto chapter 621, pages 5-15 By combining his Susanoo's swords with a Tailed Beast Ball, he could break through five Rashōmon gates.Naruto chapter 621, pages 4-9 Madara is knowledgeable of other Mangekyō techniques, or at least able to discern their mechanics after only brief observation. Upon taking Kakashi Hatake's Mangekyō Sharingan during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was immediately able to use Kamui for the brief period of time he possessed the eye. Rinnegan Many years after infusing himself with Hashirama's cells, Madara awakened the Rinnegan. Because they are originally his eyes, only he can use them to maximum effect.Naruto chapter 675, page 4 He is able to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With the Rinnegan, Madara can access the powers of the Six Paths Technique and any techniques derived from them, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra,Naruto chapter 560, pages 13-14 or the Deva Path to perform Chibaku Tensei on a massive scale in both size and numbers.Naruto chapter 676, pages 9-13 When brought back with the Impure World Reincarnation, Madara was unable to access all of his Rinnegan abilities. It was only after being revived that he could summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, suspend targets in the air,Naruto chapter 661 and generate a corporeal invisible shadow to aid him in battle, which was powerful enough to knock down all nine tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 659, pages 15-18 Upon regaining both of his Rinnegan, Madara was able to produce up to five shadows to aid him. After regaining both his Rinnegan and becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Madara awakened a third Rinnegan on his forehead, much like that of the Ten-Tails' single eye. Unlike his dual Rinnegan, this eye is red instead of purple and bears nine black tomoe.Naruto chapter 676, pages 16-17 With this eye, he could cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Intelligence Madara's years of experience on the battlefield have honed his strategic ingenuity. When going into a fight he can quickly devise a number of approaches so that, should one approach prove ineffective, he can switch to another immediately. The more time he spends against a particular opponent, the less need he has for these backup tactics, as he eventually can both predict what they will do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses for him to exploit. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Madara is simply knowledgeable of a large variety of individuals and abilities, allowing him to identify jutsu as soon as they are performed and react with the most appropriate counter to them. Body Modifications In addition to amplified chakra and Wood Release, Hashirama's DNA that he infused into himself gave Madara regenerative powers, allowing him to heal most injuries in seconds.Naruto chapter 657, page 15 Should he lose any anatomy beyond his ability to heal, he can immediately replace it with the special material that make up the Zetsu clones.Naruto chapter 658, pages 16-17 When reincarnated, Kabuto Yakushi modified Madara's body "beyond his physical and combat prime", restoring his youth and health while retaining the abilities he developed in his old age.Naruto chapter 561, pages 3, 11 Hashirama's abilities are granted to him through a pale replica of Hashirama's face on Madara's left pectoral region,Naruto chapter 575, page 14 a result of Kabuto's modifications.Naruto chapter 657, page 4 After being properly revived, he was able to store senjutsu chakra in his Hashirama implant, causing it to develop Sage Mode markings.Naruto chapter 657, page 6 Although he doesn't have direct access to Sage Mode, he gains certain benefits of the form, such as heightened sensory abilities and increased durability. Jinchūriki Transformations Madara sealed the Ten-Tails into his body shortly after Obito's own failed effort. Madara was noted to have obtained more power than Obito did, and likewise did not need to go through an adjustment period to gain control of it.Naruto chapter 665, page 3 He becomes faster than the Flying Thunder God Technique and Kamui,Naruto chapter 665, pages 11-13 and durable enough to survive even the Night Guy. His regenerative powers are enough to survive bisection,Naruto chapter 674, pages 15-16 causing Madara to declare himself immortal.Naruto chapter 673, page 13 In this form, Madara can fly. His main weapons are the Truth-Seeking Balls, ten black orbs comprised of at least four nature transformations and imbued with natural energy, which generally floated behind him in a halo-like formation. The black chakra is highly malleable, able to be shaped into various forms for different uses, such as protective barriers and various weapons, including a shakujō with a crescent-shaped curve. With his complete control over the Ten-Tails' power, Madara can apply Yin–Yang Release to nullify all ninjutsu the balls come in contact with. Most crucially to Madara's purposes, he was able to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi as well as God: Nativity of a World of Trees. Other Skills Madara was also an adept researcher, having experimented and cultivated a mindless clone flower through the Demonic Statue of Outer Path and from it create a life-support system to extend his life.Naruto chapter 602, page 11 He also had considerable medical skills, able to effectively transplant eyes treated a severely injured body, and replace destroyed body portions with the White Zetsu matter.Naruto chapter 602, page 3 Part II Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Tobi, acting under Madara's name, moves into the final stages of the Eye of the Moon Plan by initiating a Fourth Shinobi World War. Before the war's start, Kabuto Yakushi approaches Tobi to try and form an alliance. When Tobi refuses, Kabuto resurrected Madara to show he knew that Tobi was not the true Madara and force him to accept.Naruto chapter 564, page 12 Tobi reluctantly agrees and Kabuto de-summons Madara. Shinobi World War Arc When the war begins, Kabuto tries to hold off using Madara in battle, wishing to save him as a trump card. When all of his other resurrected ninja are defeated by the Allied Shinobi Forces, Kabuto's hand is forced. Using Mū as a medium, Kabuto summons Madara to the location of the Fourth Division. When he first becomes aware of his surroundings, Madara believes he has finally been brought back with Nagato's Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. When he realizes that he instead has been brought back with the Impure World Reincarnation, Madara demands an explanation. Speaking through Mū, Kabuto introduces himself and explains recent developments in the world and Tobi's current actions. After pointing out that he has restored Madara to a state beyond his prime, Kabuto requests a demonstration of Madara's legendary abilities. Madara tears through the Fourth Division, commandeering a sword from one of its members to begin the slow work of thinning their numbers. Initial attempts to stop Madara fail as he protects himself with Susanoo. When the Fifth Kazekage, Third Tsuchikage, and one of Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clones combine efforts, Madara is forced to use activate his Rinnegan and absorb the attack. Kabuto attempts to take credit for his performance, to which Madara responds by pulling an enormous meteorite down from the atmosphere. When the Tsuchikage tries to stop it, Madara adds a second meteorite to his attack, both of which fall upon and devastate the Fourth Division. With most of the Fourth Division dead, Madara questions Kabuto about just how far off-plan Tobi has gone. Because Kabuto doesn't actually know much about the plan, Madara is left to check things for himself: he tries to summon the Nine-Tails, but discovers it's sealed in a jinchūriki, specifically Naruto. He attacks Naruto's shadow clone with Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees which Naruto counters. This, however, exhausts the shadow clone. Madara moves in to finish off it and the other survivors, but is repelled by the arrival of the Fifth Hokage, the Fifth Mizukage, and the Fourth Raikage. The five Kage combine forces against Madara and propel him from the immediate area. By the time he returns, Naruto shadow clone is gone and the five Kage remain his only opponents. The battle proceeds for some time, with the Kage's combination attacks continuing to meet their target, though the Impure World Reincarnation causes Madara to recover from all injuries. When he's hit with the Tsuchikage's Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, some of Madara's armor is torn away, revealing the implant of Hashirama's face that is also amplifying his regenerative abilities. Madara laments Hashirama's legacy that these Kage have inherited, having been completely unimpressed by their attacks, particularly those of the Hokage, Hashirama's granddaughter. With his interest in the battle dwindling, Madara tries to inject some fun back into the fight by creating twenty-five copies of himself, five for each Kage. Each clone also activates Suasnoo. By nightfall, the Kage are still alive and are able to pool their efforts so successfully that he is nearly sealed. Finally impressed by their display, Madara responds by progressing his Susanoo to its perfected form. Before he can use it to kill the Kage he Susanoo starts to fade and Madara is engulfed in light. Madara realizes that Kabuto has elsewhere released him from the Impure World Reincarnation and his soul is returning to the afterlife. Madara responds by performing the hand seals to free him from Kabuto's control, allowing him to return to his immortal body. Now able to do whatever he likes and bored with the Kage, Madara decides to go find Naruto and reclaim the Nine-Tails. The Kage block his escape. Ten-Tails Revival Arc In an unseen battle, Madara leaves the Kage in near-death conditions and tracks down Obito. He finds him engaged in combat with Naruto, Killer B (the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails), Kakashi Hatake, and Might Guy. Also nearby is the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, in the process of undergoing an premature revival into the Ten-Tails. Madara scolds Obito for being too hasty. Obito returns Madara's gunbai to him, which Madara proceeds to use to try and take the Eight and Nine-Tails before the Demonic Statue completes its metamorphosis. He creates a wood dragon to attack Naruto and B, but is blocked by Guy's Daytime Tiger. Before he can recover the Ten-Tails is revived, forcing Madara to make do. Madara and Obito leap onto the Ten-Tails' head and connect themselves to it, granting them control of its actions. Their four opponents put up a resistance but are no match for the Ten-Tails' power. Before the Ten-Tails can finish them off, however, the combined Allied Shinobi Forces arrive to join the fight, deflecting the Ten-Tails attack. They proceed to join forces to immobilize the Ten-Tails, making it an easy target. The Ten-Tails undergoes a new transformation before their attacks can connect, freeing it and letting it block the incoming attacks. Though the immediate problem is solved, Madara realizes there's another issue: the Allies are being coordinated too effectively. He and Obito direct the Ten-Tails to attack the distant Allied HQ, something that takes several Tailed Beast Balls due to their lack of control, which Madara attributes to Obito's failure to revive him correctly. Although the Allies' "brain" is dead, the Allies are given one final battle plan in the time it takes the Ten-Tails to hit its target. They try to thin the Allies' numbers before they can get into position and, when that fails, block against the oncoming attack, but the combined forces manage to break through and separate Obito and Madara from the Ten-Tails. With the Ten-Tails now out of his control, Obito and Madara must fend for themselves. Obito disappears to the other dimension, forcing Madara to start attacking the Allied Shinobi directly. While he does so, he also senses that Hashirama has elsewhere been brought back to life. Excited at the prospect of fighting his rival again, Madara eagerly awaits his arrival. When he gets there, though, Hashirama only sends a wood clone to face him, being too busy restraining the Ten-Tails. Madara decides to sit out the fight until the real Hashirama is ready. When the wood clone persists, Madara easily defeats it. Madara later senses Obito's return to the battlefield and decides to activate one of his fail-safes, activating chakra receivers planted in Obito to force him to finally revive Madara. Obito resists and instead seals the Ten-Tails into himself. Though he's frustrated by this setback, Hashirama is no longer preoccupied, so Madara forces him into a fight. As their battle rages, Hashirama tries to convince Madara to postpone, but Madara repeatedly refuses. Nevertheless, he keeps track of Obito's progress and growing control of the Ten-Tails' power, marking each step nearer the Eye of the Moon Plan's completion. Ultimately, Obito is defeated, the tailed beasts that make up the Ten-Tails removed from his body. Madara is also restrained by Hashirama and the Allied Forces move in to seal him. Before they can do so, Madara puts another fail-safe into effect: Black Zetsu, with whom he has been in contact ever since he was reincarnated, takes control of Obito's body and forces him to revive Madara. Restored to life, Madara breaks free of his restraints and expresses his thrill to finally feel the thrill of battle again. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc Though he's alive again, Madara no longer has any eyes, having forfeited them during his life. Until he can reacquire them, he immobilizes Hashirama with chakra receivers and absorbs his senjutsu chakra, allowing him to sense those around him. His first attacker is Sasuke Uchiha. Madara does not want to kill one of his own clansman, so he instructs Sasuke to stay out of his way. As other attackers converge on him, Madara goes after the freed tailed beasts. The One-Tail tries to seal Madara, but he breaks free with Susanoo. He is immediately met by a combined attack from all nine beasts. He escapes, but loses an arm. While he regroups he is approached by a Zetsu that has brought him the Rinnegan Obito kept in storage. Madara takes this and one of the Zetsu's arms, allowing him start round two. Madara summons the Demonic Statue from Obito's body and uses Limbo: Border Jail to repel the nine beasts. Before they can recover, he seals all of them into the Demonic Statue, including those sealed in Naruto and B. While the Demonic Statue undergoes its transformation into the Ten-Tails again, Madara asks the Zetsu how Black Zetsu is faring with taking his remaining Rinnegan back from Obito. Tobirama Senju, having been reincarnated alongside Hashirama, attacks him immediately afterwards, whom he dodges and restrains. Sasuke also attacks him. Having already warned Sasuke once, Madara turns his own sword against Sasuke and fatally stabs him. With nobody left to oppose him, Madara seals the Ten-Tails into himself once its resurrection is complete. Pleased with himself, Madara sets off to regain his other Rinnegan. Along the way he spits the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei from his mouth, Obito having used both as part of his premature revival method. When he arrives at Black Zetsu's location he discovers that Obito has regained control of his body. Madara tries to reason with Obito, reminding him of all they planned and insisting on the impending effectiveness of the Eye of the Moon Plan. Rather than be convinced, Obito stabs Madara and manages to steal fragments of the One-Tail's and Eight-Tails' chakra from him before using Kamui to escape with Naruto. Madara tries to decide what to do next. He is confronted by Might Guy, a master of taijutsu, which is one of the only effective attacks against Madara in his new form. Guy opens all Eight Gates and hits Madara with Evening Elephant. Madara is taken by surprise and tries to defend himself, but other Allied Shinobi are able to remove his Truth-Seeking Ball before he can do so. Madara is visibly battered by not beaten, forcing Guy to use Night Guy. Madara is nearly killed, something so impressive that he offers to put Guy, dying slowly as a side-effect of the attack, out of his misery. His attack is stopped by Naruto, now recovered from the earlier removal of the Nine-Tails. As Naruto goes on the offensive, Madara realizes he has gained some new power that is inexplicably a match for his own. After a volley of attacks, Naruto sends Madara through the recreation of the Shinju's giant tree form, a remnant of Obito's earlier battle. The tree communicates with Madara and tells him to absorb it. He does so and becomes stronger, but is met with a new problem: Sasuke, healed from his injuries, has joined forces with Naruto and is also in possession of new abilities. Despite Madara's efforts he can do nothing against them. Knowing he needs his other Rinnegan if he's to end the fight, Madara takes Kakshi Hatake's Mangekyō Sharingan and uses it to go after Obito. He stops Sakura Haruno from destroying the Rinnegan, to which Obito responds by sending her back to the real world so Madara can't kill her. Obito is too weak to escape. To give Obito some final words, Madara first congratulates him for removing the Puppet-Master Seal he had placed on him. He also reveals his role in the death of Rin Nohara, in doing so admitting that he's been manipulating Obito from the start. With that, Madara takes back his Rinngean, giving Obito the Mangekyō Sharingan he no longer needs. Black Zetsu uses Obito's body to perform Kamui and return them to the real world. Naruto and Sasuke move to attack him as soon as he Madara appears, so Madara delays them multiple Chibaku Tensei. He flies into the sky and a third Rinnegan, which he uses to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon. The entire world is trapped in a dream and then wrapped into Madara's God: Nativity of a World of Trees. Sasuke is able to save Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Seeing them, Madara announcing himself the world's savior, one who has saved the world from itself by replacing the hells of reality with the heavens of dreams. While he is proselytizing, Black Zetsu stabs him in the back. Black Zetsu reveals that it has never served Madara, but rather Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and that it has manipulated him for decades in order to bring about her revival. Black Zetsu transfers from Obito's body to Madara's, causing him to start absorbing the chakra of those trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. After dramatically increasing in size, Madara is covered completely by Black Zetsu, and shrinks down until a revived Kaguya is revealed in his stead. Later, the reincarnated Hokage find Madara's lower half. Not understanding what has happened, they contemplate bringing him back with the Impure World Reincarnation so they can ask him. When Hashirama refuses because it would require a human sacrifice, the spirit of the Sage of the Six Paths - Kaguya's son - emerges from Madara's remains, praising Hashirama for his kindness. Legacy After his initial death, Madara's greatest lasting influence was in Obito's actions, who used Madara's knowledge to create Akatsuki. Several years later, when Obito began operating under Madara's name, the mere possibility that he was truly Madara was enough to unify the ninja of the Five Great Shinobi Countries and trigger the Fourth Great Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 490, pages 1-6 Madara's actions during life, and even those subsequent actions of Obito, would end up having disastrous effects for the Uchiha clan. Following Madara's betrayal of Konoha, the Uchiha were entirely isolated from any form of control over Konoha's future, chiefly because of the actions of Tobirama Senju. At the time, some Uchiha saw this as proof of what Madara always feared, but the fears subsided with time. Years later, when Obito causes the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Konoha once again becomes suspicious of the Uchiha and the Uchiha once again feel wronged. This time, however, their discontent does not subside. When the Uchiha begin planning to overthrow Konoha, the upper echelons of Konoha's government instead order the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Video Games Trivia * can be translated as "spots". * According to the databook(s): ** Madara's hobby is falconry. ** Madara's favourite food is inarizushi, while his least favourite is roe. ** Madara wishes to fight the upper class Konoha ninja. ** Madara's favourite phrase is , which refers to defeating someone with a single blow. Quotes * (To Ōnoki and Mū) "There is no alliance. From here on, you will obey Konoha! And never, ever say that shinobi's name around me!" * (To Hashirama Senju) "While I walk towards my real dream, I'll enjoy fighting you."Naruto chapter 625, page 18 * (To Kurama) "Nine-Tails, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy… energy that once was a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! The tailed beasts are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. Obey!"Naruto chapter 568, page 8 * (To Obito) "This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realise reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness… Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love."Naruto chapter 602, page 8 * (Last words to Obito before dying) "Go… until the time… I revive… you are Madara Uchiha."Naruto chapter 606, page 17 * (To Tobirama) "Hashirama's country was a shameful contradiction… Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… another must be sacrificed. That is, other than that of, say a dream world."Naruto chapter 661, page 12-13 * (To Obito) "I taught you that in order to control people, you need to use the darkness in their hearts. And if there's no darkness, then you just create it… … From the bottom of your heart, you felt kindness and sympathy for others. … Your deep feelings… …for Rin… …your comrades… …the Hokage and the shinobi… All you needed to do was to fall once, and all that would turn around into deep hatred for the world."Naruto chapter 675, page 9 * (To Naruto) "I just stopped the fate of this world. I freed people from pain, suffering, emptiness. … Naruto… You're getting in the way of everyone's happiness. Our game ends here. I turned hell into heaven. You should understand… It's already over."Naruto chapter 678, page 13 References de:Madara Uchiha es:Madara Uchiha he:מאדארה אוצ'יהא id:Madara Uchiha ka:მადარა უჩიჰა ru:Мадара Учиха